


Propogation

by Lizardlicks



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breeding, Bulges and Nooks, Digital Art, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardlicks/pseuds/Lizardlicks
Summary: Sollux and Feferi feel a strange and irresistible pull come over them.





	Propogation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Regina_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regina_Writes/gifts).



> Prompt: The beta trolls are possessed with the spirits of their counterparts. Feferi is possessed by the Condy (or meenah if you prefer) and is suddenly Very interested in the propagation of her species ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear, they're gonna be like that for a while it seems!


End file.
